Bring Your Kid to Work Day
by JCBoLt
Summary: This has probably been done before, but it was just a funny idea I came up with and I really wanted to share it. Flames will be used to get sponsors in the Hunger Games. Basically, the Avengers have kids and they have a Bring Your Kid to Work day. Seems self-explanatory. Let the OOC-ness commence! Rated K plus for kissing plus. Finally completed!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: JC HERE! I'm sorry for the lateness of CFADF, but it's because courtneybuscus is co-writing with me and we can't find any time to work. I don't know if this has ever been done before, but I had this wonderful plot bunny pop into my head when I was… doing things… and ya know, I just HAD to write it! It's about the Avengers bringing their kids to work- kind of self explanatory. Read on, my puppets! And review. Then I will love you and give you cookies. *Cough.* Nope can't afford cookies. *Cough.* OOC-ness needs to be recognized, because I will fix it. Flames will be used to cook a nice plate of chicken with all the correct spices. This won't be updated often, I'm juggling *Deep Breath* Academic Team, Vocal Lessons, Trombone Lessons, Guitar Lessons, CFADF, school in general, a play that happens in October, another play that happens on that same weekend, a Harry Potter spoof still in the making (I'm Hermione!), a- *Passes out from lack of oxygen***

**Disclaimer: (Set to the song Mary had a Little Lamb)**

**JC had a plot bunny**

**Plot bunny**

**Plot bunny**

**JC had a plot bunny, but the Avengers isn't hers.**

**Avengers is owned by Marvel**

**By Marvel**

**By Marvel**

**Avengers is owned by Marvel**

**But not the one from the Hunger Games**

**JC owns the Avenger's kids**

**She owns their kids**

**Owns their kids**

**JC owns the Avengers kids**

**And that's not illegal in the least**

**JC wrote this fanfiction**

**But the Avengers isn't hers**

* * *

Chapter One

"Mom."

"Your turn, Tasha," Clint groaned.

"_Mom_."

Natasha raised her eyebrows for a second and waited for her daughter to yell from her bedroom.

"Dad."

"Your turn, Dad."

"Hold on, Tory, I'll be there in a second." Clint glared at his wife and rolled out of their bed. "What could you possibly need at two in the morning?"

"Oh, hey Dad, can you help me with my homework?"

"Okay, why are you up at two in the morning doing homework?"

"Well… Math AP is really hard, especially as a sophomore, and-"

"You've always excelled in all of your AP classes, Tory. So let me guess- procrastination."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"What have you been doing when you were supposed to be doing work?"

"Uh, would you believe me if I said I was on the… chess… team?"

"No. I can guess that you were out shooting or something."

"Yep."

He sighed. "Well, what do you need help with?"

"Math."

"Just go get a calculator!"

"I'm not allowed to use a calculator! I've never been allowed to use a calculator in this class!"

"CHEAT!"

"NO!" She looked absolutely horrified at the thought.

"Well, I'm not good at math, so you're going to have to get it done on your own." He walked out of the room and plopped into bed.

"Well, what did she want?"

"Something about math homework…"

"She _still_ won't use a calculator?"

"Yeah."

They heard Tory yell an incoherent string of random curses and then a loud bang. She had just thrown her math textbook against the wall.

"Should we go check on that?" Natasha asked.

"No, she'll be asleep in thirty minutes tops."

"I give up," Tory said, and they could hear the springs in her bed squeak as she toppled over onto her bed. It was silent for about two minutes until muffled snoring came from her direction.

"I told you so."

"Shut up, Clint."

"At least tomorrow's Friday…"

"Go to sleep, Clint."

* * *

TORY'S POV

"Good morning, Sunshine," Jake says, meeting me at my locker.

"Shut up, Jake. It's Friday and I just want to get this day over with."

"Parents didn't know how to do that math homework either?"

"Nope. How'd you get it done?"

"It's nice to be friends with Derek Stark."

"JARVIS?"

"Yup."

"Well, lucky you, getting on Derek's good side. First time I met him, I had an arrow pointed at his chest."

Jake rolls his eyes. "You need better people skills."

"I need friends that aren't my parent's friends' kids. Not that you all are bad or anything, but-"

"Let's go to class." He grabs my hand and I can feel a dark red blush that definitely compliments the color of my hair creeping up my face.

"I- uh- O-Okay." Stupid nervous stutter.

He gives me a weird look and I bite my lower lip, trying to will away the dark red tint of my face.

"Y-Yeah… L-Let's go."

_Nice, Tory,_ I think to myself, _The only person you get nervous around is Jake Rogers. Good work._

"So… let's go then…" I say, calming myself down. He grins at me and the blush I just fought away comes back in an instant. This time, it seems right to blame it on Jake. He's way too likeable for his own good- not to mention _hot_. Sorry, I went into a girly moment there- that won't happen often.

"So, you did your homework?"

"GOSHDANGIT!"

* * *

I stormed into the house after my terrible Friday at school. Like usual, of course.

"MOM, WHAT'S FOR DINNER?" Oh wait. They don't get home until seven. Dang it.

Hey, at least I don't have homework. Which means I have nothing to do. I end up going to my last resort in times of boredom- going to Derek Stark's house. It's at walking distance; I've got nothing to worry about.

I walk over to the Stark building and go up the elevator, hoping I won't meet up with my parents on the way to the penthouse where Derek, Tony, and Pepper live. But it's just my luck that my dad just happens to get on the elevator at the twenty-fifth floor.

"Tory, what are you doing?"

"The only thing I ever do when I come here- I'm going to go hang out with Derek."

"You need more friends that are girls."

"_You_ need more friends that are girls."

"Point proven."

"But either way, I've got Kyra."

"Okay, this is my floor." The doors open and he steps out, but not before saying, "Oh, and by the way, Monday is 'Bring your kid to work' day." Before I have the chance to retort, the doors to the elevators begin to close. I shove my hand in between the metal doors and they re-open.

"Wait, _WHAT_?"

"'Bring your kid to work day'. I don't know why."

"How long has this been planned?"

"Huh… a month and a half."

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry…"

"Yeah, _I_ procrastinate too much. Who's going?"

"Um… Derek, Fen, Kyra, Zach, Jake-"

"_WHAT?!_"

"What?"

"Jake's going to be at this?"

A slight smirk shows up on my dad's face. "Yes, he is."

My cheeks redden when I realize that Dad probably knows how much I like Jake. "Well, I'll be there then." I turn around and press the up button on the panel next to the elevator.

"I was going to force you to go either way, Tory," he yells as the doors begin to shut. I silently face-palm. I press the button to the ninety-eighth floor and wait. And wait… and wait. Then I hear a ding and the doors open. I end up face to face with Derek.

"What are_ you_ doing here?" He asks.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you sounded unhappy about my arrival."

"Well, the last time you were here-"

"I almost shot you. You snuck up on me, okay?"

"Okay, okay. You want a drink?"

"What've you got?"

"Do you want what I'm allowed to drink, or what I secretly take from my dad?"

"Okay, you're a year younger than me and you drink wine. That brings my absolute disrespect for you to an entirely new level."

"Okay, no drink, then."

"Just get me water, please."

"Alright. Be back in a minute." He comes back and hands me water poured into a wine glass. I glare at him. "What? I thought maybe for once you could at least pretend to break the rules." I roll my eyes, down the water in one fatal swoop, and then say, "Okay, bye then."

"Um, so all you're gonna do is take my drinks, waste my space, insult me, use my elevator, and then leave?"

"Okay. I'll ask you a question, but once I get the answer, I'm leaving."

"Of course I'll go out with you."

"Don't you dare."

"Right. Because you like Mr. Super Soldier Rogers, Jr." Apparently, it's 'Make Tory so Embarrassed she Blushes Uncontrollably' day. He notices my blush and laughs. "I knew it."

"I d-don't l-like him!"

"You stutter when you're nervous."

"S-someone's observant…"

"No, you're just an open book."

"B-but either w-way, what's this stuff about 'Bring Your Kid to Work Day?'"

"It's kind of self-explanatory. Our parents probably want us to grow up and work for S.H.E.I.L.D., so they're showing us the ropes."

"That's the most intelligible thing I've ever heard you say in the whole time I've known you."

"Get out."

* * *

**A/N: You like? You hate? Please don't hate me if you don't like this. But this will be continued, whether you like it or not! TROLOL!**

**JC is out, PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I've had so many followers that I was crying tears of joy. Kudos to: Cocolover77, Luna in Bloodland, and Snivy Zoroark. Another kudos to secretagentspygirl for reviewing. I realized the grammar mistakes (I went from present to past tense) in that last chapter much too late, but I'm sorry; I already burned all my grammarification books. I fixed it, though! ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: I own the Avengers. *Tory aims her bow at me, along with her dad.* NEVERMIND!**

* * *

Monday, 04:30 AM

* * *

"TORY, GET UP, WE HAVE TO TAKE YOU TO WORK TODAY!" My dad yells. I've been up for an hour and a half. I'm already ready; I've already taken a shower. My parents must have terrible hearing.

"I'VE BEEN UP FOR AN HOUR AND A HALF!"

"Good, we've got to leave in a half an hour," Mom says.

"Okay, I knew you guys left early, but 5:00? _Really_?"

"Yes."

I groan, take two pills that have to be taken _before _breakfast, eat a bowl of cereal, and then take three pills that have to be taken _after_ breakfast.

By then, it's time to go. Finally. And of course, who's the only person there before me? _Jake. _ How do I know this? Well, it just so happens that I ran directly into him. Literally.

"I- I'm s-sorry…" Wow. That was embarrassing.

"That's alright," he says, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm f-f-fine…" Derek was right, I stutter uncontrollably when I'm nervous.

"Okay…"

"S-so, what is this whole th-thing about anyways?" I brush off my shoulders nonchalantly, as if crashing into him is something I _haven't_ been completely avoiding for the entire time I've known him.

"Oh, I don't know." I unzip my grey hoodie and tie it around my waist. It's getting hot.

"JAKE!" Mr. Rogers yells from the left- I don't know where he is- and Jake gives me an apologetic smile. "Got to go."

"Alright. I'll- I'll see you around then…"

"See you later."

I stare at his back, thinking I could have done something completely different throughout that entire conversation to have made it less awkward. But honestly, I probably couldn't have done that, t-talking l-l-like th-this. I sound like Porky the Pig.

The front door opens and Thor comes in with Kyra, Fen, and a goat.

"Hi. Um… what's with the goat?"

"It is a kid, is it not?" Thor asks. I explode with laughter. Kyra rolls her eyes and Fen points at his dad, mouthing _He's insane_.

As my laughter dies down a bit, I say, "I think they meant human type kids, Thor, not goat type kids."

"I brought both to be assured."

They go upstairs, dragging the poor goat behind them. Kyra flips her long blonde hair that matches her brother's over her shoulder as the elevator doors close. Derek comes down the elevator and says, "I thought I heard you come in."

"Oh really?"

"No. I saw your car from the penthouse window."

"I thought so. So what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. I think we're all going to sit in the break room until there's a meeting, and then we'll go to that."

"Okay, sounds interesting."

Tony runs down the stairs and says, "There you are, Derek. Hi, Tory."

"Hi, Mr. Stark. How are you?"

"I'm great. Have you seen Pepper?"

"No, sorry."

Bruce and his son, Zach, burst through the door, Bruce apologizing frantically for being late.

"There's the green rage monster!" Tony says jokingly to Bruce.

"Maybe I'll get the other guy to kill you," he replies. Zach snorts and walks over to Derek and me silently. He doesn't exactly say much.

"What's up, Zach?" Derek asks. Zach mumbles something completely incoherent and Derek awkwardly replies, "Great…"

"Where are we supposed to go?" I ask.

"Up to the break room, like I said."

"Okay, let's go then." When we get up there, Jake is sitting on the couch next to the vending machine. Avoiding anything awkward, I go and sit at the table in the middle of the room with Kyra and Fen. The goat is next to Jake, gnawing on the couch.

"Hey Fen, what's up?"

"Oh, I've only been forced to come to my dad's work along with my sister and a goat, so nothing much."

"Well, I actually was willing to come to this," I reply. He snorts, but then his chocolate eyes flash over to where Jake is and he holds back a laugh. My eyes widen and he whispers, "You know, Derek knows that you like him, too."

"Yeah, I found that out on Friday."

"Well, I've got money on you two getting together today, so don't screw any of this up." I blush and glare at him.

"Shut up, Fen."

"Hey, I'm just saying, I hope I don't lose eighty dollars today."

"Eighty?!"

"I'm pretty sure of myself."

"Well, don't be."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I'm so glad a bunch of people have read this! You guys make me so happy! I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter; I just have my head stuck in the clouds. MusicGirl, I promise that CFADF will be updated soon. Let me give everyone a hint about what's going to happen in chapter three of CFADF: Fire extinguisher foam is not cotton candy. That's all you get! By the way, secretagentspygirl, I'm glad I restored your faith in humanity. Here's a question for all of my readers: WHEN DOES THE NARWHAL BACON? Whoever gets it correct is in for a surprise! Love you guys! NO, NOT THAT WAY! LIKE SIBLINGS! ****_SIBLINGS_****!**

**-JC**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG, JC is getting two updates done in one day? WOAH! CRAZY, MAN! Thank you so much, booklover1498! You make me so happy! No one has gotten the Narwhal question answered yet, so tell your friends about this story so I can have MOAR READERS! Haha, let's beg for attention, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: **

**JC: JC doesn't own the Avengers. JC doesn't own Captain America. JC doesn't own- You know what, let's just say what JC does own. She owns the Young Avengers (Not the name, just the kids) and wishes she owned a super-hot Jake Rogers. Don't tell Tory!**

**Tory: ****_JC!_**

**JC: Gotta go, bye!**

* * *

Monday, 08:45 am

* * *

Status: Still in the break room, still avoiding my crush.

Yeah, that status line basically explains everything that's happened in the past three hours- and a half. I've been avoiding Jake, which makes Fen pretty mad, since he's got eighty dollars on us dating. My mind starts to wander off to a book I've been reading about mutated kids that get wolf powers every once in a while.

It's a really good book, but I just CAN'T REMEMBER THE GOSHDANG NAME OF IT!

Kyra pulls me out of my daydreams by rapping on the back of my head with her knuckles.

"Yes?"

"We're going to go ditch the goat. Do you wanna come?"

"No thanks."

"Oh right. You won't go because Jake isn't going."

"W-what? N-no, it's n-n-not th-that!"

"I listen to Fen and Derek's conversations."

"Say s-something, and you're d-d-dead."

"Hey! I put forty dollars into that eighty dollar bet with Fen! Don't screw anything up!"

"Yeah, I already g-got the pep t-t-talk from Fen. Go get rid of that stupid g-goat, please."

"Okay, have fun with your boyfriend."

"He's n-not m-m-my b-boyfriend!"

"Well, he'd better be by the time I get back, or you owe me forty bucks."

"Leave. Now." When they finally leave, I plop down on the couch next to Jake and ask, "Why did you want to stay behind?"

"I don't know. Maybe just to be alone."

"I'll l-leave if you want me to!"

"No, don't! Now I have the chance to talk to you."

I blush a little bit, but now I have enough willpower to fight it back from turning dark red.

"About w-what?" Okay, enough willpower not to blush, but not enough to refrain from stuttering.

"I have an idea: what about a game of Would You Rather?"

"Isn't that a girl thing?"

"Well, you're a girl…"

"You've got me there. I'll go first. Would you rather… be the star in an awful movie or be an extra in an amazing movie?"

"The star in an awful movie. It results in a much bigger paycheck. My turn. Would you rather be allergic to chocolate or bacon?"

"Wow, Jake, name off my two favorite foods. I'd say bacon."

"Okay, this is really boring. Um… what should we do now?"

"I don't know. What's your favorite movie?"

"Ghost Rider."

"I love that movie. Mine is Les Miserables," I say.

"You're such a nerd." I can tell he's joking, so I give him a half-hearted laugh. "Is your hair naturally red?"

"Yeah… why?"

"I like it, it's nice."

I absent-mindedly run a hand through the orange mess of curls and tangles I call my hair. "Th-thanks." I can't tell if he's telling the truth or not- it's killing me.

"What's your favorite thing about me?"

I chuckle nervously. "I like your eyes."

"What about my eyes?"

"Um… th-the c-c-color." I look directly into his grey eyes that he gets from his mom. "C-can we d-d-do something else…?" I'm uncontrollably blushing from the lower part of my neck to the tips of my ears.

"What about truth or dare?"

"Um… O-okay."

"Dare."

"I dare you to stand in the doorway and sing Mary Had a Little Lamb at the top of your lungs."

When that's over, I'm left on the couch, doubled over laughing while Jake is completely embarrassed.

"That… was… hilarious…" I say between my laughter, which is finally beginning to die out.

"You're so getting payback for that if you choose dare."

"Well then, why don't I just choose truth then?"

"DANG IT! Hold on, I'll come up with something…"

* * *

Monday, 10:00 am

* * *

"I'VE GOT IT!"

"Okay, bring it on."

"Would you go out with me if I asked?"

I just sit there, gaping at him. "W-what? Are… are y-y-you serious?"

"Absolutely serious."

"Well, Fen is getting eighty dollars richer today…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing!"

"I never got an answer to that question…"

"Y-yeah…"

He pumps his fist in the air. "YES!"

"So that's your messed up way of asking me out?"

"You'll get used to it."

"Truth or dare, Jake?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

He gets a mischievous smirk on his face. "Can't refuse a dare, now can I?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Yes, you have been given the first attempt at fluff by JC. You like? If you don't, then tell me why, don't just flame, because if you wouldn't say it to Stan Lee, then don't say it to me. Can anyone guess my favorite line in this? Review please!**

**-JC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEY, GUYS! THIS IS FOR YOU, COURTNEYBUSCUS! I'm so glad you guys want me to update, but I'm even happier that you didn't hate me for my terrible fluff in the last chapter. Okay, CBuscus, this is gonna be the shortest disclaimer I've ever written.**

**Disclaimer: JC no own Avengers.**

**LOVE YA TOO, CBUSCUS!**

* * *

Monday, 10:04 am

* * *

I barely hear everyone come through the door of the break room when they do, but that may be because they're goat-less. Or… other… reasons… But either way, they come in silently and go unnoticed until Derek starts slowly clapping. I pull away from Jake quickly and my face turns a shade of red I didn't even know existed.

"I _knew_ it," Fen says. "Pay up, Mr. Stark."

"Wait… what?" Jake asks.

"Well, we sort of had a bet going on…" Derek elaborates. Honestly, I'm ready to strangle all of them.

"W-what'd y-y-you g-guys d-d-do with th-the g-g-goat…?"

"That nervous stutter is going to haunt you for the rest of your life. But either way, we threw it in a roadside ditch," Kyra says.

"And you think your dad _won't_ be suspicious?" Jake asks skeptically.

"I guess…" Fen says, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

Jake's mom comes into the room, interrupting our awkward silence. "Hi, guys." She glances at Jake and me skeptically and I realize his arm is around my shoulders. My face turns an even darker red. "Uh… what's up?"

"We just ditched the goat," Derek says.

"Oh, _that's_ what you guys were out doing!" Her grey eyes flash over to Jake and me. I haven't even attempted to get out from under his arm. "But where were you two? I didn't see either of you leave…"

"I… uh… well… um…" I can't exactly talk. At all.

She laughs. "I see… Jake's got himself a girlfriend!"

"MOM!" Jake yells at her as I chew my lower lip.

"I'm right, aren't I?" I sheepishly smile at her as I nod. "I'm going to go tell Steve."

Mr. Rogers walks up behind her and kisses her hair, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Tell Steve what, Courtney?"

"How convenient, Steve. I was just about to tell you that Jake is dating Tory."

"How cute."

Jake sighs. "Shut up, Dad." I laugh lightly.

"Shouldn't we be at that meeting by now?" I ask. Hey, no stuttering! Maybe I've been cured!

"Oh gosh, we should!" Mrs. Rogers says and hastily leaves the room, motioning us to follow.

"You realize that she's going to tell everyone about you two, right?" Mr. Rogers asks Jake and me. I _still_ haven't been able to escape from under his arm. Jake nods and I glance up at his face to realize that he's blushing about the same color that I was a few minutes ago. He stands up and pulls me off the couch. He leads me out of the room, not letting go of my hand for even one second.

The first thing I hear when we get near the conference room is my mom and dad both yelling, "_WHAT?!_" I grimace, bite my raw lower lip, and try to sneak into the room silently like Mom taught me. However, Jake doesn't know how to do that, so he clonks into the room with those work boots of his and everyone, and I mean _everyone_ stares at us. Well, my parents are glaring at us, but same difference, you know? My grip tightens on Jake's hand.

If looks could kill, Jake and I would be in coffins.

"Well, look who it is…" Tony says with a smirk. "You were right, Fen, I owe you thirty bucks."

"You were in on this, too?!" I ask him incredulously.

"Who could pass up on a bet like that? Either way, does anyone happen to know where Pepper went? She's been gone all day."

"Sorry, Dad, I haven't seen her either," Derek says with an apologetic smile.

Nick Fury sits at the head of the table and motions for all of us to sit. "So, if we're done with this irritating conversation-"

"Wait just one second!" Mom says. "When did this-" She motions to Jake and me "-happen!?"

I give her a sheepish smile. My face is bright red in an instant. "Um, well… uh… I, we… uh, you see…" Okay, scratch that thing about my stuttering being cured. I'm starting to think that I get nervous way too easily.

"Um… just today," Jake says, a lot more confidently than I ever could.

Dad puts his head in his hands. "Did I not tell you guys this was a bad idea?"

"Hey, Clint, don't hate on Bring Your Kid to Work day, my son's finally got himself a girlfriend!" Mr. Rogers says. That's the second time in my life I've seen Jake blush like a schoolgirl.

"And I just got 110 bucks richer," Fen supplies.

"55," Kyra corrects him. He looks taken aback. "We agreed it would be split 50/50!"

"I distinctly remember it being 30/70."

Nick clears his throat. "Are you all finished talking about Ms. Barton and Mr. Rogers' love life?" I chuckle nervously while everyone else but my parents and Jake burst out laughing. "Because if you are, I'd like to get this meeting over with."

"Okay, okay," Dr. Banner says. "We're done." Zach nods in silent agreement.

"Are you sure?" He glances at my parents, who both give me harsh glares before turning and nodding at him.

"Agent Stark, I think I may have an answer to your question."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Nothing much to say except thanks guys! Love you all! I took the reviews I got and made my Voki character say them. Oh gosh, HILARIOUS! Especially that one from courtneybuscus with all of the unintelligible letters in it.**

**Disclaimer. Nuff said.**

* * *

Monday, 10:30 am

* * *

"So…" Tony says. "Can I have that answer now?"

"No, because I don't have it. I was just going to affirm the fact that she isn't here."

"Thanks, Fury," Derek replies, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I do have other important matters to go over, though, so if everyone can give me their attention for a while…" Immediately, I tone him out. "A while" means a few hours to Nick Fury. I put my jacket back on because it's freezing and I'll be in here for a really long time.

I hold up my head with my hands and try to at least pretend like I'm paying attention so Mom or Dad won't snap at me. I glance over at Jake, who's so conveniently sitting as far away from me as possible, but Mom catches me, smacks my arm, and averts my attention back to Fury's monotonous drone.

I realize that my jacket sleeves smell like Jake's cologne, so I sit there, inhaling the scent of my sleeves, which earns me more than one weird look from around the table. But my motto is this- No shame. Kyra finally leans over and whispers to me, "What in the world are you doing?"

"My jacket smells like Jake's cologne," I reply, laughing only a little bit.

She grabs one of my sleeves and holds it up in front of her nose. "Oh my gosh, it does!" Our respective parents glare at us, so we turn back to Nick Fury and "listen intently" to his "important matters."

Well, Kyra does. I just sit there and sniff my jacket.

* * *

Monday, 12:00 noon

* * *

"Thanks for your time," Fury says, concluding the meeting. Thank goodness. I'm _starving._

"Finally, _that's_ over," I say to Jake. Dad grabs my arm and pulls me away.

"Not for you, it's not." I mouth _Help me_ to Jake, but he shrugs helplessly.

"What?" I ask, irritated.

"_You_ have some things to explain," Mom replies, almost fuming.

"Um… well…" I trail off. Nothing to say means stuttering and I don't want to stutter.

"You could have at least asked us before you went off and started dating Cap's son!" Dad yells at me, but he doesn't sound _nearly_ as mad as Mom looks.

"Well, the past is the past, right? Can't redo it now." Logic is my best friend.

"Just…" He sighs, exasperated. "You've got to ask us about these kind of things, okay?"

"Okay."

"Why were you _inhaling _your jacket in the middle of that conference?" Mom asks. I blush, embarrassed about my lack of a non-awkward explanation.

"Well… it smells like Jake's cologne."

"I'm not even going to _ask_ why."

"Good. I'm leaving now…" I get up and run after Jake. When I catch up to him, I say, "I'm so sorry about that."

He wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry about it." We go into the break room, and I'm glad no one bothers to laugh at us. When we sit on the couch, I bury my head comfortably into his shoulder.

"Are you two comfortable?" Derek asks, laughing.

"Very," I reply. He laughs even harder, but for once, I'm not bothered by it. "When are we going to eat lunch?"

"What, are you hungry?" Fen asks. My stomach growls in response.

"Apparently," Jake replies. "I think we're going to eat soon."

"Thank goodness."

Courtney walks by the room, throws the door open, and says, "Lunch!" She glances at Jake and me like it's an automatic thing to do. She raises an eyebrow, so I bite my lower lip habitually. Jake nudges my side with his elbow.

"You know, you should really leave at least some of your lip intact," he whispers. I pull my lip out from underneath my upper teeth. "_There_ you go. Let's go get lunch."

We go get our food- mostly soggy sandwiches that we didn't bother to fix until this morning, some sort of fruit, a bag of crushed chips and a warm bottle of water all packed into a plastic Wal-Mart bag. Kyra pulls out a pack of squeezable applesauce and I stare at it, disgusted.

"You actually like that stuff?" I ask.

"Yup." She rips it open and squeezes the bottom of the package.

"That's disgusting," Jake says.

Fen grabs the package of applesauce and squeezes it as hard as possible, making Kyra spit all over Derek and Zach. I burst out laughing, along with Jake, and Fen. Kyra has a hard glare pointed directly at her brother while Derek and Zach attempt to scrape as much applesauce off of their clothes as possible.

"I told you that stuff is disgusting."

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, FEN!_"

* * *

**Based on a true story. Please don't ask. I know this one was short, but don't tase me, bro.**

**-JC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I originally wrote this for fun, but I found a bit in Chapter 2 that gave me a plot line, so now you're getting an actual story! There's a very big time jump since Chapter 5, but I wanted to get this show on the road- not that it's a show… or that it's on the road…**

**Disclaimer: I haven't owned Avengers since that incident in Budapest.**

* * *

Monday, 8:35 pm

* * *

"Good lord, how long can one meeting go on?" Kyra groans. All of our parents- excluding Pepper and Jane, of course, have been in a meeting of unknown reasoning since 3:00.

"As long as Nick Fury can ramble on," I reply. She flops back down on the couch.

"I'm starving," Fen complains to me.

"Who do you think I am? Your mother? I'm not fixing you dinner!"

Zach rolls his eyes and points at the fridge that none of us but him seem to have noticed.

"I knew that was there…" Derek says, opening the fridge to find the jackpot of foodstuffs.

I pull my head off of Jake's shoulder and get off of the couch, stretching my arms. "What do you want to eat?"

"Whatever you can find, Merida." Apparently, Jake finds it inappropriate to use my real name, so he calls me Merida, Katniss, Robin Hood; he's got a whole list on his phone. But hey, it's better than Legolas.

I roll my eyes at him. "Yeah, that's _real _helpful, Jakey." Wow, we've already got terms of endearment for each other.

"Okay, let me specify. Meat."

"You are such a _guy_, Jake."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

We all barely eat anything, except for Derek, who is raiding the fridge like he's never eaten anything in his entire life. He's still eating when my eyelids start to droop and I lean my head back on Jake's shoulder. He runs his fingers through my hair and asks, "You tired?"

"No… not at all…" The yawn that interrupts my sentence betrays what I'm saying.

Jake smirks slightly at me as he twirls my hair around his index finger, making it even messier.

I smack his hand. "You're tangling it…" I whine. "Do you know how long it takes me to brush this red mane every morning?"

"Oh, get over it."

Kyra bursts out laughing, and we all look over at her to see why. She points at Fen, who is passed out with his head rested on the table and his mouth wide open. Even Zach laughs, which is pretty uncommon. I yawn loudly and Jake says, "Yeah, you definitely aren't tired."

"Well, if you all would shut up, maybe I actually _could_ sleep."

"Okay, okay, point taken," Kyra says.

"So you're just going to sleep… right there?" Derek asks, and I nod. "Right on top of Jake…"

"Derek Stark, you disgust me." I curl up into a ball next to Jake and start to doze off, my head still comfortably on his shoulder.

"G'night, Tory."

* * *

Monday, 11:30 pm

* * *

TONY'S POV

_Thank God that meeting is over_, I think to myself. Finally, the day is over, especially after the whole scene that happened before lunch with Legolas' daughter and Capsicle's son. When I go into the break room to get the kids, though, I have to use all my willpower to hold back from laughing. They're all asleep around the room like a group of little kids.

I pull out my iPhone and snap a picture. Making memories.

"Guys, get in here," I shout to everyone. They come in, Natasha and Clint looking worried that something bad may have happened. "Look at them." I motion towards the kids and Legolas rolls his eyes.

"Really Stark? You called us over for this?"

"I got a picture, Legolas. Don't be such a killjoy."

"It is a little funny, Clint," Natasha admits, and I beam at her. Her eyes flit over to where Tory and Jake are, and her smile fades a bit. "Nevermind." On the couch, Tory is snuggled into Jake's side with her head on his shoulder. His arm is wrapped around her shoulders and his head rested on top of hers.

"Aww," Courtney says, which earns her a glare from Natasha.

"You have to admit, Barton, they're a cute couple," Steve says, shrugging.

They both raise an eyebrow at him, and his confident look falters a bit.

"Hey now, don't get into a fight," Bruce jokes.

"Shut up, Banner," Clint spits.

"Well," Thor says, "We are going home." He shakes his kids awake and they reluctantly leave, shoulders hunched forward in exhaustion. "What happened to my goat?"

"Funny story actually…"

Zach wakes up on his own and shakes Derek awake, who groans. Zach smirks at him and leaves with his dad. Courtney goes over and taps Jake's shoulder (the one that Tory hasn't claimed as a pillow) and says, "Jake… Jake, wake up…" He wakes up and rubs his eyes, accidentally nudging Tory with his elbow- but she doesn't wake up.

"We're leaving, Jake." He gently lifts Tory off of his shoulder and lays her head on the armrest of the couch. She stirs and wakes up, glancing at Jake.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow."

She frowns. "See you later."

"Get up, Tory," Legolas says. "We're leaving."

They're completely oblivious about the mission they're starting tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't let you off that easy, could I? It isn't over yet! By the way, who got the movie on Blu-Ray? FABULOUS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, rumor and speculation aside, Captain America's wife is ****_not_**** a wimp. She's not an Avenger, first of all, and secondly, the Jary relationship needs some support from ****_someone_****. (Lookie there, I just made my own ship name!) I'm glad y'all liked the last chapter. This shin-dig (I have no idea what that means) isn't over yet! This is back in Tory's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or Starbucks. I'm a middle-classed female teen. What do I own? I own… DIGNITY! Wait… if you saw the costume I had to wear in that play on Saturday… Nevermind.**

* * *

Tuesday, 9:30 am

* * *

When my alarm clock doesn't go off in the morning, I get a wonderful wakeup call from Dad- pulling me out of bed, yelling, "You're going to be late!"

I lie motionless on the floor, and manage to slur out, "Istooearly- Idonwannagetup…"

"Victoria Erin Barton, get up right now," he demands.

I groan and say, "Ten more minutes…" At that, he dumps a bucket of cold water on my head.

"WHAT THE HECK, DAD?"

"You're up, aren't you? We're going to the Stark tower today, get ready."

"Where's Mom?"

"She already left, lazy. We're leaving in five minutes. Get ready."

"It takes five minutes alone just to make my coffee."

"You don't have time for coffee!"

"No coffee… means no energy… you know from experience that I'm not myself without a cup of coffee in the morning."

"And neither is your mother. We have coffee makers at Stark because of her- and Bruce."

"Good."

"Go dry off. You're soaking wet."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Four minutes…"

"I'm going, I'm going!"

* * *

Tuesday, 9:50 am

* * *

"Where is this coffee maker you speak of?"

"In the break room, Tory. Be quick."

Derek comes up to me and my dad and says, "Hi, future Mrs. Rogers." I give him a well-earned stern glare and he says, "What's up with _you_ today, Barton?"

"She's not herself until she's had a cup of coffee," Dad explains.

"Go get coffee then, for the sake of everyone's wellbeing." I give him a faint smile and go to the break room, where I immediately spot the coffee maker, which already has a large cup of Starbucks coffee next to it. There's a post-it note on it that says:

_Don't drink this unless you are Tory Barton._

_ Tory will kill you if you do._

_-Jake_

I take a sip of it. Italian dark roast. How did he know? Oh right- I come to school with a cup of coffee nearly every day. Derek walks by the door.

"By the way, everyone is in the conference room- again." I roll my eyes, grab my coffee, and go to the conference room, where, much to my convenience, there is one empty spot- the one beside Jake and my mom. The first one is the one that makes me the happiest, though.

"Thanks for the coffee, Jakey," I whisper to Jake when I sit down.

"You're welcome."

Fury slaps seven folders down on the table and says, "Okay, mission buffering time."

When I look closely, I realize each folder has a name on it- and one of them is Victoria Barton.

"What is this?" Zach asks, surprising us all.

"IT SPEAKS!" Derek screams. I glare at him in a way only I can do.

"It's called a mission, Banner. Get used to it," Fury says.

"Since when did we get missions?" Kyra asks, thumbing through her folder.

"Since when were we even part of SHEILD at all?" Fen inquires.

"Since the Young Avengers was created," Fury elaborates.

"Young Avengers?" I ask, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Victoria."

"Tory."

"Okay… Victoria."

I roll my eyes, take another sip of my coffee (the only thing keeping me from homicidal tendencies), and start to read what's in the folder. Skimming through, I see a mug shot of some "Loki" character and something about Asgard and Pepper's disappearance.

Jake chuckles, and I give hive a confused look. He points at a word on the page- _Bifrost_. I punch him in the arm. "You're so immature." I take another drink of my coffee- which is basically a drug to me- and continue reading.

"When does this mission start?" Derek asks, though I suspect he already knows the answer.

"You depart in two hours."

"I'm still not happy about this, Fury," Mom says, glaring daggers at Director Fury.

"I'm not here to make you happy, Romanoff." Her glare hardens when Fury uses her maiden name, but Dad puts a hand on her shoulder, silently warning her to back off. "You all are dismissed."

"We have until noon until we're going to God-knows-where," Jake says.

"According to the folder-" I gulp down more coffee- "The last place they saw this Loki guy was Kentucky."

"Kentucky? As in fried chicken?"

"You're an idiot."

"Hey!"

* * *

Tuesday, 12:20 pm

* * *

"Planes are boring," Jake says.

"This is not a plane, Rogers. It is a private jet," Derek says with the mechanical voice his black and silver Iron Man suit makes. His dad made it for him for the mission. We all have "suits" of some sort. Kyra and Fen are decked out in some sort of strange Asgardian garb- scarlet with gold armor. Fen has a sword he calls Rugnir- don't even ask what that means, because I don't know- and Kyra's got a spear- Setrinir. No one knows what the Asgardian names mean, nor do we want to find out. Fen has a gold helmet with long horns coming out of the back and curving towards the front on. Basically, they look straight out of mythology. Zach's the lucky one that got by wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Wait- does he even have powers? A suit? Even a weapon? I don't know enough about that guy.

Jake's got a triangle-shaped vibranium shield that has red and white strips at the top- the rest is blue. It's exactly the same as his dad's old shield from when he was a showman. His entire face is covered with a blue mask- except for his eyes. A bulletproof blue jacket goes down to his wrists. His tight white pants remind me a bit of Fiyero's- and I love that. His red boots go about mid-thigh. He looks **_HOT_**. I'm fighting every urge to squeal like a giddy schoolgirl by drinking my coffee often.

I'm decked out in purple- dark purple pants with lighter purple knee high combat boots. My t-shirt is the same dark purple as my pants and the bulletproof vest over it is light purple. Black gloves go up to my elbow- they're basically armguards. Dad let me use some of his awesome sunglasses, but they're hung on my vest at the moment.

"We need superhero names," Derek bursts out through the awkward silence.

"Uh… no, we kind of don't," Fen says. "My dad just goes by Thor. Fen and Kyra are good enough."

"Yeah, but we-" he motions toward the rest of us- "Can't just go around using our regular names. I'm using War Machine."

"Ooh, I've got one!" Jake says. "Battlestar."

"How did you come up with that?" I ask.

"I don't know."

Zach rolls his eyes. "Beast."

My eyes narrow. Beast? There's something he's keeping from us, I just know it.

"What about you, Katniss?" Jake asks.

"Well, I'm not using Katniss, Merida, or Robin Hood."

"Aww…"

"Hmm… Blackhawk."

"Why?" Fen asks.

"Black Widow plus Hawkeye equals Blackhawk."

"Or Blackeye," Kyra says.

"Shut up, Kyra." I'm almost halfway through this coffee. "How much longer are we going to be on this plane?" I whine. "I'm almost out of coffee!"

"Three hours."

"But I'll be out of coffee by then!"

"Addicted much?"

"Shut up, Derek."

"WAR MACHINE!"

"Whatever."

I put my coffee in a cup holder and lean on Jake's shoulder, yawning.

"Okay, so apparently the coffee doesn't work," Jake says.

"Nope. It works. You guys are just exhaustingly annoying."

"How old are you guys, anyway?" Fen asks. He's fourteen. So is Kyra. Twins.

"Fifteen," I say. Jake is sixteen.

"I'm fourteen," Derek replies. Zach mumbles incoherently. Everything is back to normal, then. We all know that he's fifteen- six months younger than me.

"I'm the oldest here," Jake says, puffing out his chest. I smack him upside the head.

"Don't get a swelled head, Jake. That just means you're most likely to die first."

"_Harsh_!"

"Don't worry, I still love you."

Derek grins. "Oh my gosh, you said you love him!"

My face turns dark red. Jake smiles at me, that half smile that looks really cute.

"I love you, too."

The blush creeps down my neck and up to the tips of my ears. I bite my lip and give him a shy smile.

"Tory, that's a really cute habit, but you could really be doing better things than that with your lips."

"What?"

He raises an eyebrow and pulls me into a passionate kiss.

"Oh, good _lord_, guys, GET A ROOM!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Jake… Derek is right… **

**-JC**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I changed my mind. My fic won't be Shizera. I'm making it post-musical because of my stupid PLOT BUNNIES. The Shizera fic will be up soon, just not on Wednesday. It's called Return to Oz. Like almost all post-musical Wicked fanfictions. **

**ONWARD! Own not, sue not, kill not, shoot not.**

* * *

Tuesday, 12:25 pm

* * *

Jake and I are still shamelessly making out when a flight attendant comes and gives everyone lunch. She gets to us and chuckles sheepishly while everyone else in our team laughs at her awkward position.

"Excuse me…" She taps Jake's shoulder. We pull apart, both gasping for air.

"Yes?" He asks as if nothing is wrong.

"Uh… Here's your lunch." She thrusts two trays at us and runs off, blushing furiously.

"Well, th-that was awkward," I say, my nervous stutter becoming prominent again.

"But hey," Jake says, "At least we have food now. I was starving."

"For oxygen, maybe…" Derek mumbles.

"Sh-Shut up, D-Derek…" I take a bite out of the chicken leg I was given.

"Are we there yet?" Kyra asks.

"Kyra, I swear, if you ask that one more time… Let's just say you're lucky I'm not close to my bow."

"Ooh, scary. I'm being threatened by a girl in all purple. MA'AM, I HAVE A CAPE!"

"MA'AM, _I_ HAVE A BULLETPROOF VEST AND SUNGLASSES!"

"Excuse me, but I just so happen to have a mechanical suit which gives me super powers, a private jet, a tower with my name on it- that's just a few things," Derek gloats.

"But you know what you don't have, Stark?" Jake asks. "A girlfriend."

"OWNED!" Fen yells.

"Lucky for me, I do." He throws an arm around my shoulders.

"You are _extremely _lucky, Jake Rogers- never forget that," I say, warning him with my index finger in his face.

"Please get your hand out of my face."

"Sorry."

"Plane rides are boring," Jake whines.

"You seemed to be having a lot of fun with Tory a few minutes ago," Derek says, like the sick perverted eleven year old he is.

"Derek, I hope you die a painful death."

"Thank you, Tory."

"Jake, you're going to have the weirdest in-laws _ever_," Fen says.

"I honestly think they already hate me- two years ahead of schedule!"

"Jake, they don't hate you…"

"Sure, whatever you say, Blackhawk. By the way, your breath tastes like coffee."

"Aww man, what the heck!" I bury my face into Jake's jacket to hide my embarrassment.

"That is a fail of epic proportions, Tory," Fen says.

"It's not bad actually…" Jake smirks.

"Oh my GOSH, Jake, you're disgusting!" Kyra yells at him, appalled.

"I hate all of you people," I say into Jake's shoulder.

"Except for me?" He says.

"Except for you."

"Good."

"I'M SOOOOOOO BORED!" Derek says.

"Good for you, Derek."

We sit there in silence for a while. It's like a drunken awkward silence in which everyone sits there staring at each other because they have no idea what to say. And every so often, someone opens their mouth to say something, but either forgets what it was or doesn't end up wanting to say it.

So basically, Derek is sitting there being dumb, Fen and Kyra are being Fen and Kyra, Zach is being emotionless, Jake is being absolutely hot and beautiful, and I'm being absolutely starstruck by aforementioned hot boy.

But of course, Derek Stark, of all people, has to go and ruin the perfection by saying some idiotic comment. Classic Derek.

"You know, this group is a lot like a family. Zach is the moody teenager, Kyra and Fen are annoying preteens, I'm… um…"

"The immature fifth grader," I supply, earning me some laughs and a scowl from Derek. At least I got him back for ruining the silent perfection.

"And you guys are a lot like the college kids," Fen adds in, motioning towards Jake and I.

"That is _so_ true," Derek says. "They're controlling and don't care about the PDA rules."

"You guys are idiots."

"Nice observation, Tory," Jake says as he starts to play with my hair again.

"I hope you're willing to brush my hair for me, Jake."

"Ah, whatever." He starts to braid my hair down the back, and I ask, "How do you know how to braid?"

He blushes. "Um… I don't know…"

I laugh and give him the hair tie I have around my wrist. "Pull it back like that."

"Okay, Katniss."

"Alright, you've got me there."

"Wow." Derek says. "In a half hour on this plane, we've already discovered that Jake is really girly, Kyra's got some obsession with her cape, Tory apparently has no shame, and the flight attendants are really easily embarrassed."

"Whoa, Derek can actually say something intelligent!" Fen exclaims.

"Go die, Fen."

"Nope!"

"Real funny, Fen."

"I'll be here all week!"

"You'll be lucky to survive this plane ride."

"BOYS, BOYS, SETTLE DOWN," I yell. "Am I going to have to play mother here?"

"Apparently," Jake says. He rubs a sensitive spot between my shoulder blade and collar bone with his thumb, causing me to sigh in contentment.

"That feels great."

"Good."

"You're right, guys, this plane ride is really boring," Kyra complains.

"I don't see what's wrong with you guys," I say. "This plane ride is perfectly fine."

"That's just because of Jake, Tory. Admit it," Derek says, smirking.

"You're right, Derek. I never thought I'd see the day when you were, but you're perfectly right."

* * *

**A/N: Note to self- Filler chapters ROCK. Yeah, this was a filler because I couldn't get my creative juices flowing whatsoever. It's like two in the morning right now and my throat hurts (not sure why) and I'm exhausted, but I guess I should get used to it, now that I'm writing fanfiction. Thank you readers- especially you, booklover1498. You raise my spirits up really high! Thanks all!**

**-JC**


	9. Chapter 9: An Author's Note

**This chapter is an Author's Note. I tried to post Chapter Nine, and as I've been told, it was quite under par. I apologize for that, my writer's block is screwing me up. Forgive me for my terrible chapter. I have no inspiration because I'm on break and nothing interesting has given me ideas. I'm really sorry, but Chapter Nine (AKA 10) won't be up for a while because of the wall standing between me and my writing. But hey, I have a proposition. Someone give me a prompt. Anything at all will do. Put it in the reviews or PM me. Who knows- it could inspire Chapter 9/10. Thanks in advance, and I apologize again for the bad chapter.**

**-JC, the one who is really sorry about the writer's block**


	10. Chapter 9(slash)10

**A/N: I am so sorry for the lateness. OMG, Guest, are you a redditor?**

**Disclaimer: Every so often, we long to steal to the land of where we own everything. But that doesn't soften the ache we feel when we realize this is fanfiction.**

**I'm in a Wicked based craze. Can you tell?**

**I'm rewriting this for you guys because I rushed way too much last time. I have a bad case of writer's block, but I'm still trying my best to get this up for you guys, so I'm sorry if this is bad, I'm just trying to get it going in my brain. This is a short little filler based on Amberleaf le Haunt's review. Thank you much. I died laughing writing this stuffs. **

**ONWARD!**

* * *

Tuesday, 1:30 pm

* * *

"MROW"

"Did anyone else just hear that?" Fen asks.

"MROOOOOOW"

"Is that a cat?" I ask.

"Oh God, oh God, I hate cats, I hate cats..." Jake whimpers.

"You... are afraid... of cats?"

He nods and Derek laughs.

"Uh... would it be bad to ask why?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, I won-"

"Back when I was seven, my neighbors had this Siamese cat that scared the living crap out of me- especially since I heard that one song from Disney-"

"You mean... We are Siamese, if you please-" Kyra sings.

Jake covers his ears. "YES! But either way, I was outside playing and the cat got loose and attacked me. It was terrifying!"

"Jake... I've been attacked by a pit bull... and I still love dogs..." Fen says. "What is wrong with you?"

"CATS ARE TERRIFYING!"

"Aww... Is wittle Jakey-kins a-scared of the kitty-cats?" Derek muses.

"YES! WHY ARE THEY ON THE PLANE?"

I go into the back of the plane, following the periodic MROOOOOOOW's. I pick one of the cute little fuzzballs up and carry it back, shoving it in Jake's face. "You're scared of something this adorable?"  
He screams like a little girl. "GET IT AWAY!"

"Okay, okay, whatever…" I put the cat down on the ground. It nuzzles against Jake's legs and he yelps and puts his feet in the chair. The kitten looks at me and pouts, its huge light blue eyes entrancing me.

"IT'S SO CUTE!" Kyra squeals. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…"

It runs over to her and Jake says, "Cats aren't supposed to have eyes that color."

"You're just jealous of its cuteness." It sits in Kyra's arms and stares at Jake.

"GET IT TO STOP! IT'S STARING INTO MY VERY SOUL!"

"MROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW"

"NO! Don't MROW at me! MROOOOOOOOOOOW!" Jake yells at it.

"MROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW"

"MROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"Jake, stop MROWing at the cat."

He hisses at it and turns around in his seat, arms crossed.

"You're such a baby," Kyra says. She thrusts the cat at him. "I bet you aren't even man enough to hold it."

"NO NO NO NO NO! Get it AWAY!"

"And this, people, is my boyfriend."

* * *

**A/N: Short, short, ****_short_****. But now you know, Jake is a scaredy-****_cat_**** and that there's something up with that cat's eyes. Hmm… Is it blind? You'll have to find out. I hope you enjoyed my filler- it's actually important in the plot, however. Secondly, thank you to those who gave me ideas. Keep those coming! Those are the greatness when I have writer's block. Love you guys! (Still friends)**

**-JC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Thank you all for your kind words of encouragement! Especially booklover, MusicGirl and CBuscus. I'm continuing for you guys. ONWARDIFICATION! **

**Too expensive, do not own.**

* * *

Tuesday, 1:55 pm

* * *

I still have that adorable blue eyed kitten in my arms and I'm still scaring Jake to no end with its fluffy kitten cuteness. Kyra is bobbing her head along to music that's blasting through her headphones.

"What're you listening to, Kyra?" Derek asks.

"Just the _best band __**ever**_!" Fen yanks her headphones out and a song I don't recognize blasts through the speakers.

_You're insecure. Not sure what for._

"TURN IT OFF!" Fen shrieks, covering his ears and screaming, "LALALALALALAAAAAA!"

"This is my _jam_!" Derek says. We all stare at him. From what I can tell, this is a boy band.

"Directioner?" Kyra asks him.

"You _know_ it!" He says, nodding completely shamelessly.

"What's a Directioner?" I ask.

"Someone who obsesses over One Direction," Jake explains.

"What's a One Direction? East?"

Kyra gasps theatrically. "_NO_!" She pulls up a picture on her phone and shoves it in my face. "_This_ is One Direction."

"_JEEZUS!_ They're _HOT!_" Jake glares at me. "What?"

"But I'm hotter, right?" He asks, begging for me to say yes. I glance at Kyra, and we both say, "Nope." He sulks.

"Fen," Kyra says, giving her brother a glare, "Is a Directionater."

"Um…"

"Someone who hates One Direction," Jake says bitterly. "I think I'm one of them."

"Oh, come on, Jake, you're being stupid," I say. "You're hotter than Zayn."

"What about Niall?"

"IMPOSSIBRU!" I scream.

"You suck, Tory."

_That's what makes you beautiful… _

She then says, "No, hold on, this one is my favorite, Tory…" She flips through her songs and taps "Moments." It starts to play and Fen yells, "KYRA, IF YOU DON'T TURN THAT OFF I'M GOING TO STAB YOU."

"I will kill you with this spear."

"I'll make a Kyra-kabob on my sword."

"These. Songs. Are. Amazing." Kyra turned me into a fangirl. I'm practically drooling by the end of the song.

"I'm not listening… I'm not _listening_!" Jake says, plugging his ears with his index fingers. Derek sings extra loudly into Jake's ears.

_"LET'S GO CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY 'TIL WE SEE THE SUN  
I KNOW WE ONLY MET BUT LET'S PRETEND IT'S LOVE  
AND NEVER, NEVER, NEVER STOP FOR ANYONE  
TONIGHT LET'S GET SOME AND LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG  
WHOA OH OH OH OH OH OH OH  
WHOA OH OH OH OH OH OH OH AND LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG  
WHOA OH OH OH OH OH OH OH  
TONIGHT LET'S GET SOME AND LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG," _Derek yells.

"STOP, STOP, STOP, _STOP, __**STOP**_!" Fen yells.

Kyra gets up and runs, her phone in her hand. "I'll turn it off when you catch me!"

"KYRA, I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this one was also shorter than Kristin Chenowith, but I updated, didn't I? I still need ideas, but thanks everyone! Oh, and it's not that Zayn isn't HOT. He's just creepy.**

**-JC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**HEY! UPDATES FOR ALL THE PEOPLE! JC feels like crap today and is going to a chorus thing tomorrow- consult MusicGirl13428 for the details. Okay, here's an update that's probably going to make you hate me forever. But I don't own this stuffs. **

**ONWARD!**

* * *

Tuesday, 2:35 pm

* * *

A collective _MROW_ comes from the back of the plane. Jake screams.

"KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

"Shut up, Jake." A whole crap load of cats come out from the back of the plane and rush to the cockpit. They all have those creepy pale blue eyes.

"Okay, I'm worried," Derek's mechanical voice says.

"Okay guys, they're just _cats_," Kyra says. "Calm yourselves. It's not like they're going to make the plane crash."

As if on ironic cue, the plane starts to fall rapidly. Jake was right. I'm never, ever getting near a cat _again_. **_EVER._**

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Fen screams. There's no air masks falling from the ceiling, and I'm starting to hyperventilate.

Acrophobia, altophobia, whatever you call it, I'm scared of heights.

"Okay, now that we know that the cats caused this…" Jake says.

"SHUT UP, JAKE, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE AND ALL YOU CAN TALK ABOUT IS THE STUPID CATS! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" I scream at him. The nose of the plane dives into the middle of a farm. We are so lucky to have fallen into Western Kentucky. I scream when I realize my arm is completely crushed under a piece of metal.

"Fen… Kyra… I'm stuck…" Jake crawls over and pulls the large piece of metal off of my arm. I immediately regret asking him to do so. Limbs aren't supposed to bend that way.

"THAT'S MY BOW ARM!" Ah, we're screwed. Once we're all out, I notice that something seems to be missing. We aren't _all_ out.

"Guys? Where's Derek?" Kyra asks.

"Where is Derek?" Fen asks in response.

There's a strange buzzing sound coming from under a pile of debris. "That's the suit..."

"DEREK!"

Jake uses his inherited super strength to lift up the debris, finding some silver crushed up metal in  
the shape of an arm.

"That's… that's Derek..." I say, dumbstruck. Is he… NO.

"Is Derek okay? Is he responsive? Jake? Pull the rest of that stuff off of him," Fen demands. Jake pulls the rest of the metal off of Derek, and his suit is completely crushed and caved in at his chest. The blood makes me feel faint. That's… that's a whole lot of blood…

Hemophobia.

"Take the suit off," Fen says.

"No, no, no, no, NO. Too. Much. Blood."

"He can't be dead though, can he?" Kyra begs.

Jake pulls some metal away from his wrist to take his pulse, so I turn away as soon as possible to not see any more blood than I need to.

"I've got nothing."

"Oh… my…" I say, completely forgetting about my snapped-in-half bone.

"Cats," Fen says, motioning around. Yup. There are dead cats. _Everywhere_. I don't even want to think about what happened to the pilot and the few flight attendants.

Kyra's got tears in her eyes. "Jake, he's not _dead_, right? _Right?_"

"Kyra…" Jake whispers.

"No…"

Derek is dead. The full impact of that hits me like a tidal wave. Derek is dead. He was younger than me. This isn't right.

"Next time I see Loki, he'll be a dead man in an instant," Kyra growls.

I can almost hear Derek saying, "Ooh, _aggressive_."

But he's not here to say it. Because he's dead.

"We need backup," Fen says shakily. "Look at Tory's arm."

I gag. "Don't remind me."

Jake nods slowly. "We need backup."

"How are we supposed to call for backup? We can't use the suit!" I say. "My arm hurts worse than anything I've ever experienced! I won't be able to shoot! And if you can't tell, that's the only reason I'm here! AND DEREK IS _DEAD_!" I can barely finish that sentence- I'm sobbing too hard into Jake's shirt.

"My phone survived, Tory," Kyra says. "The screen is cracked, but it works."

"Call for backup. We need it."

A tall, blonde girl comes up behind us and points a rifle in our faces.

"Who are you people?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm not crying, guys…**

**I don't own the girl at the end- she belongs to Arrowhead1996. **

**I'm… not… crying…**

**-JC**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Oh my nugget, it's JC! I want to send a shout out to my antler-ed friend. SHOUT!**

**Oh, and by the way, I LOVE YOU GUYS! (#friendzone)**

**Im nawt smart enuff 2 ohn dis. (Writing that was so fun.)**

**Last time on BYK2WD…**

**The plane crashed and Derek is dead. Tory broke her arm and was being about as expressive as Kristin Stewart about it. Somehow, miraculously, Kyra's cell phone survived the plane crash. A random girl was about to shoot everyone. The cats were (and will always be) evil. We discovered that Tory actually is afraid of things. JC was most definitely not crying over the death of a character.**

**And that's what you missed on… GLEE!**

**Chyle is pronounced Kyle, by the way.**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

Tuesday, 2:40 pm

* * *

"Who's asking?" Yes, there I go, always using the aggressive approach to the gun in my face.

"I asked first," she replies, shrinking a little bit underneath my harsh glare. Jake's jaw drops as he gets this look of recognition in his eyes.

"Chyle?" He asks.

The girl stares at him, along with everyone else on our little team. "How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me? It's me, Jake…"

"Oh… my… gosh… Jake Rogers?" Jake salutes the girl who will now be known as Blondie. What, call her by her real name? _NAW. _She immediately drops the gun.

I stand up with the intent of glaring down at her, but she's taller than me. "Excuse me, how exactly do you know my boyfriend?"

"Your _boyfriend_?"

"Yes. You mad, Blondie?"

"My name is Chyle."

"Okay, Blondie. Now answer my question."

"Jake is my ex-boyfriend."

Wait- WHAT. My glare goes from Blondie to Jake in an instant.

"Ooh, I smell a catfight," Fen jokes snidely. I wish I could punch him in the face, but my arm is _broken_.

Blondie looks past me at the wreckage. "Is that… Is that a body…?"

Kyra closes her eyes tightly and nods. "Yeah, that's Derek. He died when the plane went down."

"Get the metal off of him," Blondie says, suddenly determined. My eyes widen, but Jake does exactly what she says like he actually knows what's going on. Oh, of course he does- he knows this girl… his freaking _ex-girlfriend_. When all of the metal is off of Derek, I'm not watching. I told you, I hate the sight of blood. But I turn around when Kyra shrieks, "WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?" Blondie has her hand on Derek's extremely… bloody… chest… I'm about to faint… But the odd thing is the blue light that starts to come out of her hand. The blood disappears and the hole in Derek's chest closes up- even his armor starts to fix itself. Haha, this isn't terrifying at all…

But the most terrifying part is when Derek bolts up and gasps for air.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA**

**CLIFFHANGER, SUCKERS!**

**The shortness is noted.**

**-JC**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: THERE YOU GO PEOPLE, GOSHDANGIT! HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER! STOP HASSLING ME! YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN THIS! ENJOY! **

**ONWARD, DANGIT!**

* * *

Tuesday, 2:41 pm

* * *

I stumble back, absolutely mortified. "_Who are you_?"

"I told you, my name is Chyle." My eyes narrow.

"What the heck just happened?" Derek asks groggily.

"DEREK!" Kyra shrieks. She runs over and glomps him, firmly pressing her lips against his.

"That was unexpected…" Zach says, embarrassed.

"Why am I being strangled?"

"You _died_, Derek," Fen says bluntly.

"I DIED?!"

"Yeah, you… uh… died… and this Blonde chick saved you," I say, not able to latch on to words well.

"**_CHYLE!_**" She yells.

"What-freaking-ever, Blondie. Wait… If you brought him back to life, can you fix my arm?" She glares at me.

"Why would I ever do anything for you?"

"Because my compound bow survived the crash."

"HA- You can't shoot it, now can you?"

"Chyle…" Jake says. "She needs to be able to shoot."

"Gain my trust." I roll my eyes.

"I can shoot with my teeth."

"I'd _love_ to see you try, Ginger."

"Tory."

"Okay, _Ginger_."

"IT'S A GOOD THING I CAN'T USE MY ARM, BLONDIE!"

"You guys can stay here for now. Ginger, get your bow."

"I hope you get hit by a plow," I reply angrily.

"I hope you spontaneously combust," she says, smirking.

"I hope you… uh… I hope you implode."

"I hope you get mugged."

"**_I HOPE YOU STEP ON A LEGO!_**" I scream.

"Too far, Tory, too far," Derek says, prying Kyra off of him. "Why do you hate this girl, anyways? She looks a bit like me, don't you think?" He stands next to Blondie, imitating her angry facial expression.

"Uncanny," Zach mutters, bewildered.

We all walk into her completely empty house. Well, not empty, per se, just… void of any other life other than an adorable German Shepherd dog that immediately catches all of my attention.

"That's my dog, Fiyero."

"You named your dog Fiyero?" Kyra asks.

"Did you get that from-"

"Wicked," she says, cutting me off.

"I LOVE WICKED!"

"Galinda Upland, of the _Upper_ Uplands, at your service."

"Elphaba Thropp."

"What are they talking about?" Zach whispers to Jake. Jake merely shrugs while Blondie and I fangirl over Wicked. She grabs my arm and it fixes automatically, like hot glue for your shattered bones.

I should totally patent that.

"So, she gained your trust?" Derek asks.

"Fangirls stick together. You should know, Mr. Directioner."

"What's a Directioner?" Blondie asks.

"It's-"

"DON'T RUIN HER!" Jake yells, clapping his hand over Kyra's mouth.

"Do you have food?"

"Yeah, we can eat and watch a movie. Do you like Titanic?"

"**_YES!_**" Kyra says.

"I've never seen it," I admit sheepishly.

"**_YOU MUST!_**"

Kyra and Blondie drag me into the living room.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Tuesday, 4:45 pm

* * *

By the time the movie ends, I'm bawling. Jake walks in and stares at me.

"Are you crying?"

"NO!"

"What did you do to her?" He asks Kyra, who is also crying her eyes out.

"Titanic is a sad movie, idiot," Blondie explains.

"I've seen this movie twice and not cried."

"WELL THEN, YOU'RE HEARTLESS!" I scream at him. "HE DIED TO SAVE ROSE!" He puts his hands up in surrender and backs slowly out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my freaking gosh, this chapter left me dying of laughter. I'm going to start a story called BYK2WD Outtakes today. The Titanic part is dedicated to CBuscus. Thank you to all of my reviewers. Submit a one-word prompt for chapter 15 in the reviews, which are FINALLY OVER 50. Oh, and by the way, the pairings that are established so far are Jary (JakeXTory) and Kerek (KyraXDerek). What are your favorite pairings that you want to see? Come up with a ship name and tell me who it is like this: (****_****X****_****)**

**-JC, the one who is hilarious.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'M BACK, SUCKAS! LOLOLOLOLOLOL I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FIVE-EVER! LONGER THAN FOUR-EVER! SO BE HAPPY, ENJOY THE VNSOIGHSEIGVN-ING CHAPTER. ESPECIALLY YOU, ARROW. FREAKING BE FREAKING HAPPY BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS BEING WRITTEN IN THE SOLITARY OF MY ROOM WHILE I SING ALONG TO THE WICKED SOUNDTRACK AND THERE IS NO LIGHT BUT THE LIGHT RADIATING FROM THIS LAPTOP. GODDANGIT.**

**I still don't own this or the laptop or anything, because, like I said, I've got about as much money as a first-year law student.**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

Tuesday, 5:50 pm

* * *

"Chyle, do you happen to know anyone named Loki?" Fen asks, trying to be inconspicuous.

"Yeah! For a matter of fact, he's my dad!" Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Loki's her dad. Well, isn't that just my luck. My new friend is the daughter of a wanted criminal. Isn't that just great? Yeah. It's perfect. Freaking perfect. This is going to be tough. Jake grimaces.

"When will your dad be home?"

"I don't know. Soon, I think. I think he'll be okay with you guys hanging out here until you can get back to where you need to be."

"Yeah, I highly doubt that," Derek says. "Your dad already knows us."

"What? That doesn't make any sense. Unless… you guys are who he's talking about when he mumbles some… choice words… about 'The Avengers,' aren't you?" I grin at Blondie.

"No. But those people may or may not be our parents." Blondie bites her lower lip.

"I don't know what to do. Dad hates you guys."

"Please don't kill us, cousin," Kyra says.

"_Cousin?_" Blondie asks, bewildered. Fen nods, grinning widely.

"Thor is our dad. So, welcome to the family, I guess."

"Why are you guys and your parents after my dad?" Immediately, we all share this look that says, "Holy crap, should we tell her?"

"Your dad is a murderer," I blurt. Jake glares at me and I shrug innocently. Blondie's jaw drops.

"Ex_cuse_ me, Ginger?"

"Your. Dad. Is. A. Murderer."

"Please explain your accusations."

"It's not an accusation. Your dad tried to kill our parents, he killed Coulson, he killed at least ten percent of the world's population, and therefore, he is a murderer." Blondie looks rather shocked.

"He would never do that. My dad isn't like that." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really? How do you know that? Did he ever inform you that he killed whole crowds at a time?"

"No! Because he didn't!" Blondie stomps off and Jake glares at me again.

"WHAT DID I DO?"

"You don't just come out and tell someone that their dad is a murderer," Derek explains.

"I don't sugar coat things. She needed to know. If we're here when Loki comes back, we're going to end up as casualties." Derek nods.

"I've already died once. I'd prefer for it not to happen again."

"Or maybe we could call for backup and our parents could be here before Loki gets back so that we can kill him like we've always wanted to," Kyra says with an evil grin on her face that's kind of scaring me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm perfect." I highly doubt that. She looks unnaturally murderous.

"Okay…" Kyra pulls out her phone.

"Backup is on the way as of…" She types a few things into her phone and I realize she's texting Tony. "Now."

"Guys, we need to leave," Zack says, "Now." He points at the figure that's flying downward very quickly. It's a human figure, to be exact.

We're totally going to die.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how long this one was, but hope you liked it. It was a transition chapter, so it was supposed to be short. Don't complain: you got an update, didn't you? Battle scene up next: So many questions that will be answered like:**

**-Who is Chyle's mom?**

**-What can Zack really do?**

**Stuff like that. So review with what you think the answers are.**

**-JC, the one who was off school today, so she's going on an updating spree.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Holy shoop I am back! I'm pretty sure that it's Arrow's birthday! So happy birthday! YOU'RE OLD! I'm alive, I'm alive, I am so alive! Inspiration has struck and this is going to be… the final chapter of BYK2WD! Now, I love this story just as much as the next guy. So… THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL! I hope that you enjoy the final installment in Bring Your Kid to Work Day. Hold on, I might cry…**

**ON-sniff-WARD!**

* * *

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Loki asks. I hold up my bow in defense, my reconstructed arm shaking uncontrollably. "Quivering in fear, are we, Barton? Isn't that just _adorable_. Sending in children to do the work of men." Zach's eyes flash red and a growl comes from the back of his throat.

"And my nephew and niece have come to the party to. Tell me, where is the _almighty Thor_? Not so mighty now, is he?" He's just trying to make us angry. I won't cave. Chyle runs out of the house and jumps in front of us.

"Don't hurt them, Dad!" Loki glares at her.

"Chyle, move aside." She stands defiantly between us, holding her arms out. "Chyle, _move_." She shakes her head. I'm proud of her for standing up for us, but I really don't want her to get hurt. Loki flicks his hand to the side and Chyle flies limply into the side of the house. That's it. Zach's skin turns red and his arms gain extreme muscle. _That's what he can do!_ He grows about three feet and punches Loki in the stomach, sending him flying. Loki flies back with ease, laughing all the while. "Did you really think that I would be defeated that easily? You have so much to learn." He starts shooting out blue beams from his scepter. The first one that hits anybody goes directly into Fen's chest.

"_FEN_!" Kyra shrieks, rushing over to her brother. But it's too late. His eyes are distant and his hands are limp. This is war. Loki will die.

"This is only an example. You can end here, and you can save your own lives, along with your mother's," he says, looking at Derek pointedly.

"DON'T _TOUCH_ HER!" Derek yells, running at Loki, throwing every sort of missile he has at him. Loki stands there, unscathed, and slices clean through the metal of Derek's suit, and directly through the bone. Derek's arm is gone, just like that. It's a clean cut. But the blood loss is too much. Derek is gone as quickly as Fen was.

"We'll have to settle this the hard way, then." I run at Loki, ready to defend my friends, my family. The last thing I feel is pain in my stomach and warmth spilling from there all over. Then, I feel nothing. Everything goes black. I don't feel any pain. I don't feel anything at all.

And then, all I can see is light. And I see Fen and Derek. The pain was Loki's scepter lodging in my stomach. The warmth was blood. But it doesn't hurt at all at my realization of what happened. I went down like a hero. The wounds are gone. My arm has regained strength, and there's no gaping hole in my stomach. There's no more blood. Derek's arm is back. No one can hurt them anymore. No one can hurt _me_ anymore.

_I don't feel any pain._

* * *

CLINT'S POV

* * *

We're in the SHEILD helicarrier, trying to find Loki. The signal from Kyra's text message is merely a blip on the radar. We're right above the blip when the helicarrier starts to descend. The first thing I see is Loki, fighting the kids just like he fought us. Mercilessly.

But I don't see Tory. Tory isn't one to give up. But she's not fighting. There are no arrows flying through the air with perfect precision. I refuse to accept the only possible explanation until I hear Nat gasp faintly.

"Tory…" Loki killed her. Loki killed my daughter. She's covered in her own blood.

"Finally," Loki drawls out, turning away from his fight with a huge red hulk-like monster that I'm certain is Zach Banner. "Worthy opponents. How do you like my work?" Derek is gone. Fen is gone. _Tory_ is gone. But the others won't go down without a fight.

"LOKI, DO NOT TOUCH THEM!" Thor yells, throwing his hammer at Loki.

"Ah, Brother. It's been far too long." Loki smiles sadistically, waving his scepter. "For what do I have the honor of this family reunion? I apologize about your son, though. He just… _got in my way._"

Loki is going into boundaries he never had the right to pass. He killed our families. This is not going to go down easily. Steve holds up his shield and I bound off of it, shooting as many arrows as I can at Loki. Loki grins and turns his scepter on Jake.

"Captain, I had the feeling that you would do that."

"_DON'T GO NEAR MY SON!"_ A projectile shoots from the source of the voice, going directly through Loki's neck. Loki falls from the sky, blood flowing directly from his wound. Courtney walks from behind Loki, blowing the smoke off of the barrel of the machine gun she got out of the helicarrier. I never realized how dangerous she actually is. She has a blonde girl walking with her.

"Chyle?" Tony asks. The blonde girl nods. "It's me. Uncle Tony."

"I can save your kids. It might cost me my life, but it's worth it."

"Chyle, it's-" She holds her hand up, silencing Zach.

"It's _worth it_."

* * *

TORY'S POV

* * *

"Chyle? What are you doing here?" I ask. She smiles warmly at me.

"I'm saving you guys."

"But… won't that kill you?" Fen asks. She nods, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Hey, I'm a demigod. We're never _really_ gone."

"Will I get this back?" Derek waves his left arm. Chyle sighs.

"I stopped the bleeding. That's all I could do. I'm sorry, Derek. I'll miss you guys. Pepper is locked in the cellar." The world starts to fade back into perspective.

"Chyle, wait!" Fen yells, but it's too late. She traded her life for ours. I can't believe she was so selfless. We've only known her for a day, yet it feels like we've been friends for years. The first thing I feel is my hand sliding down to the wound in my stomach. It's only an enormous scar, now. Through the blurriness of my vision, I can see a normal Zach hunched over Chyle, his shoulders shaking with sobs. Mom is leaning over me, checking for a pulse. She sees my hand move and grins.

"Tory!" I nod, still unable to speak through my grief. Chyle is de- I can't even bring myself to say it. But what she said doesn't really make sense.

"_I'm a demigod. We're never _really _gone." _What is that supposed to mean? Is she going to come back? Or was it just a metaphor to ease the pain of her death?

"She saved us…" Derek croaks. "Mom is in the cellar." The go to retrieve Pepper while we try to console Zach.

"Zach… I'm… I'm so sorry…" Kyra says shakily.

"She'll never really be gone," I tell him. And all I can do is hope that that's true.

* * *

**A/N: This one is the most painful chapter I've ever written. I'll see you in the sequel, which I _promise_ is not going to contain Loki, BECAUSE EPIC-COURTNEY KILLED HIM! WOO, COURTNEY ROGERS! It's going to be pure humor. I _promise._ There will be no death, and there will be no sadness. **

**And you'll find out what Chyle really meant when she said, **"Hey, I'm a demigod. We're never _really _gone."

**-JC, the one who has been crying on my laptop.**


End file.
